batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chemistry
| number = 21 | image = File:Chemistry.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = October 24, 1998 | director = Butch Lukic | writer = Stan Berkowitz | story = | teleplay = | music = Kristopher Carter | previous1 = Girl's Night Out | next1 = Judgement Day | previous2 = Mad Love | next2 = Beware the Creeper }} :"Everything's changed for me in the past few weeks. The pain of my parents' deaths... It's still there, but it seems smaller. And there's a new feeling now." ::- Bruce Wayne Chemistry is an episode of The New Batman Adventures. It features Poison Ivy as the main antagonist and as as one of the last episodes of the show, it is notable for being the last appearances of certain characters, among which are Ivy, Veronica Vreeland, Dick Grayson (Nightwing), and Barbara Gordon (Batgirl). "Chemistry" is the 21st episode aired and the 22nd produced episode of "TNBA". Plot At Veronica Vreeland's fourth wedding, Bruce Wayne meets and falls for a woman named Susan Maguire. After dating for a few months, Bruce proposes to Susan, and breaks the news to his comrades about giving up the life of being Batman. A few days later, Bruce and Susan are wed. However, the wedding is interrupted by a call from Veronica asking Bruce for help. Bruce leaves an understanding Susan, and arrives at Veronica's flaming house. Bruce manages to find his way through and rescue an unconscious Veronica just as the house explodes. After taking Veronica to the hospital, Bruce talks to Veronica's husband, Michael, who was apparently absent when the house exploded. However, Michael, tailed secretly by Robin and Batgirl, pays a visit to Poison Ivy, his creator. Here, it is revealed that Michael is actually a plant-human disguised by human tissue. Poison Ivy then reveals her plan to attack a sea cruise where the rest of her plant henchmen are, including Susan, who arranged for her and Bruce to spend their honeymoon at. On the cruise, Bruce gets suspicious about the several coincidences among the people on the cruise and he demands to know more about Susan. After a brief quarrel over Susan's mysterious discretion, green liquid starts to leak from her head. Infuriated, Susan turns her legs into vines and tries to squeeze Bruce to death, after revealing that she works for Poison Ivy, who is after Bruce's money. Bruce manages to use a nearby lamp to electrocute Susan and escape, using a ladder to trap Susan in the bedroom. However, just then, Poison Ivy and Michael arrive on a speedboat, prompting many of the passengers to reveal their plant-selves and start robbing their spouses. Ivy is ready to leave the sinking cruise, but she notices Susan is missing. She sends her creations to find her, but the duped victims decide to fight back. Robin and Batgirl then show up in the Batwing and use some tanks of a special chemical to disintegrate the plant-people, including Michael. Bruce manages to sneak off for a minute and slip into his Batman attire. An enraged Poison Ivy grapples with Batman just as her sea vines start to wreck the ship in half, causing the cruiser's machines to explode and sink the cruiser itself. Robin and Batgirl manage to board the speedboat with the innocent passengers, but Batman tells them to leave without him. Eventually, Batman is able to throw Poison Ivy aside just as the cruiser explodes into two parts. Batman uses his grapple gun to hold onto the Batwing, but is unable to grasp Poison Ivy's hand in time. Ivy apparently drowns in the water, and Batman manages to get a glimpse of Susan looking out of the cruiser's window before it completely submerges. Cast Notes & Trivia * During Bruce's wedding, there are several cameo appearances by various characters who appeared in previous episodes of "The New Batman Adventures" and Batman: The Animated Series. They are Leslie Thompkins, Dr. Joan Leland, Kirk Langstrom, Francine Langstrom, Summer Gleeson, Jack Ryder, Zatanna, Jason Blood, Commissioner Gordon and Mayor Hill. * This is one of the few episodes of the show that was not used as a cutscene in the videogame Batman: Gotham City Racer. * The design for Ivy's plant henchmen was re-used in the video game Batman: Vengeance. * The episode has been released as part of the following Home video sets: :* Batman: The Animated Series, Volume Four :* Batman: The Complete Animated Series Gallery C 01 - Veronica.jpg C 02 - Bruce.jpg C 03 - Veronica.jpg C 04 - Babs and Tim.jpg C 05 - Susan.jpg C 06 - Batcave.jpg Ch 07 - Bruce and Susan.jpg Ch 08 - Family.jpg Ch 09 - Guest Cameos.jpg Ch 10 - Dick and Babs.jpg Ch 11 - Wedding.jpg Ch 12 - Monster.jpg Ch 13 - Lasers.jpg Ch 14 - Sweet Veronica.jpg Ch 15 - Through the Fire and the Flames.jpg Ch 16 - Bruce and Veronica.jpg Ch 17 - Heroes.jpg Ch 18 - Ivy's Hideout.jpg Ch 19 - Hideout.jpg Ch 20 - Poison Ivy.jpg Ch 21 - Ivy.jpg Ch 22 - Batgirl.png Ch 23 - Susan.jpg Ch 24 - Green Susan.jpg Ch 25 - Wife Susan.jpg Ch 26 - Mad Susan.jpg Ch 27 - Ivy.jpg Ch 28 - Ivy's Creations.jpg Ch 29 - Robin and Batgirl.jpg Ch 30 - Robin.jpg Ch 31 - Dangerous Ivy.jpg Ch 32 - Lusty Ivy.jpg Ch 33 - Batman and Robin.jpg Ch 34 - Struggle.jpg Ch 35 - Drowning Susan.jpg Ch 36 - Goodbye.jpg Ch 37 - Precious.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Poison Ivy Episodes